1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective call receiver and, more specifically, to a channel selection control method in the radio selective call receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a receiver having a channel selection function of selecting a receiving channel by scanning a frequency channel scan list (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-315001).
Further, a cordless telephone having an available-channel determination function has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-202939. The cordless telephone is provided with an attenuator at the previous stage of a high-frequency amplifier. Since the attenuator attenuates the level of radio received signal, the effect of strong interference waves can be reduced.
In the conventional receivers as described above, however, the receiving sensitivity is set to a maximum level to increase the probability of detection of a calling area. Therefore, in cases where a plurality of calling areas are overlapped, an optimal calling channel is not always detected. There is a possibility that a receiving channel with lower signal level is selected.